Brotherhood
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Seharusnya ia memimpikan istrinya, atau kehidupan keluarganya, atau bapak-ibunya. Tapi kenapa.. sebelum menghadapi misi yang menantang maut ini ia malah memimpikan kenangan masa kecilnya dengan Andi? "Ck, dasar bodoh!" ANDIxRAMA from The RAID. BL.


**A/N: Sepertinya fandom The Raid belom ada ya... Yasudahlah saya post disini aja. Sebelumnya kenalkan saya Mochiyo! Author ganteng dari mana aja! Sudahlah, tak usah banyak cin-cong, selamat membaca!**

**Summary: "Aduh.. Kak Andi, pelan-pelan.." "Ini juga udah _selaw_! Sabar dikit napa!" Apa yang dilakukan kakak-beradik itu? Mungkinkah mereka... E-eh! Salah disclaimer! Aslinya liat kedepan aja!**

**Disclaimer: The Raid (c) PT. Merantau Films**

**Warning: OOC-diusahakan-IC, Alternate Age, ANDI X RAMA a.k.a bro-cest, LIGHT-BL a.k.a Boys Love, typos mungkin, T untuk kata-kata kasar yang tersembunyi, dll. DLDR.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**_Brotherhood_  
**

Warna oranye memenuhi langit yang membentang luas. Angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang menyibakkan dedaunan tua yang menunggu ajalnya untuk tercabut dari ranting yang menahannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Awan-awan berjejeran melintasi awang-awang dan bergerak memutari bumi. Segerombolan kelelawar mulai terbangun dari tidurnya menandakan malam tiba, dan itu artinya, waktu dimana para manusia melepas lelah sehabis bekerja (atau main untuk anak kecil) pun akhirnya tiba.

"Rama! Oiiii Ramaaaa!"

Sosok anak berumur 13 tahunan terlihat sedang berteriak-teriak melantunkan nama seseorang. Suaranya yang tak kalah keras menyaingin adzan maghrib yang berkumandang dari arah masjid sekitar. Tanpa ditanya pun, sudah ketahuan kalau ia pasti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ramaaaa! Kemana sih adik sial itu? Bikin repot aja!"

Bocah laki-laki berambut medium terus-menerus meneriakkan nama adiknya yang dari tadi tak pulang-pulang pasca main petak umpetnya. Sungguh, ketidakmunculan adiknya sejak tiga jam lalu ia kira karena adiknya sudah lebih dulu pulang kerumah. Tapi nyatanya... Ibunya bahkan tak tahu-menahu dimana Rama berada. Menyadari anak keduanya hilang, si ibu pun menurunkan 'titah' kepada Andi untuk mencari bocah 10 tahun itu bagaimanapun caranya, atau makan malam akan melayang.

Andi, untuk sebentar author pikir kau adalah sosok kakak ideal yang rela mencari adiknya tanpa pamrih. Nyatanya...

"Author berisik! Yang penting gue harus cari Rama sekarang! Anak itu... siapa yang tahu nasibnya bagaimana sekarang! Kalau soal dia bahkan dimakan buaya putih pun sudah pasti bisa terjadi kan! Kita ini membicarakan Rama yang _itu_ soalnya!"

Se-_clumsy_ itukah Rama? Oke, author akan berhenti bacot sekarang.

Langkah Andi telah menuntunnya sampai sungai, dan sampai sekarang masih tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya. Baunya saja tak ada! Oh sekarang Andi sangat menyesal telah mengajak adik super cerobohnya untuk main petak umpet.

'_Graah! Rama begoooo! Awas saja kalau aku tak dapat makan malam!' _umpatnya kesal.

"Ka.. kakak..."

_Twitch._ Telinga tajam bak rubah itu menangkap sebuah suara kecil. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya..

"Kak... Andi.. _hiks_..."

"Rama!" Andi langsung berlari kebawah menuju semak didekat sungai. Ugh, itu turunan yang cukup tajam, Andi rasa. Disibakkan sedikit semak itu dan dapat dilihatnya seorang Rama yang sedang terisak menatap pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak cukup besar. Andi terdiam, ditelannya ludah yang sedari tadi tersangkut dikerongkongannya. Ternyata selama ini adiknya bersembunyi disini!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?" hardik Andi emosi. Napasnya masih memburu. "Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya ibu? Lagipula ini kan jauh sekali dari tempat main petak umpet!" cerocos Andi tanpa henti. Ditumpahkannya segala kekhawatiran yang memenuhi sanubarinya.

"Kakak.. khawatir padaku?"

"Si-SIAPA YANG KHAWATIR PADAMU?" kilah Andi cepat, dan membuat Rama tersentak kaget. "A-aku hanya mencarimu karena mau makan tahu! Kau tahu kan ancaman i-ibu itu s-selalu mengerikan! Ja-jangan berbicara y-yang tak ma-masuk akal deh!"

Rama terkikik pelan. Kakaknya ini memang tidak pernah mau jujur tentang perasaannya sendiri.

"Su-sudahlah! Jangan tertawa dong!" seru Andi kesal. Semburat merah masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Ayo pulang. Sini biar kugendong, lagian siapa suruh main jauh-jauh! Syukur-syukur kau tak dimakan buaya putih yang sudah melegenda disungai Ciliwung ini!"

"Ma-maaf kak," Rama pun menaiki punggung Andi dengan kesusahan. Mengantisipasi agar dirinya tak jatuh kebelakang, Rama pun melingkari kedua tangannya dileher Andi agar ia tidak terjatuh. "aku keasikan mengejar capung dan jatuh kesini. Harusnya aku mendengarkan kata kakak untuk tidak ikut main dan diam bersamamu saja."

"Ya, kau memang harusnya begitu!" keluh Andi masih kesal sambil membantu Rama untuk naik kepunggungnya. _Hap_! Dirasa sudah seimbang, Andi memegangi kedua paha Rama agar adik satu-satunya itu tidak terjatuh.

Malam pun tiba, dua bersaudara ini berjalan menyusuri bantaran sungai Ciliwung menuju rumah. Nyayian jangkrik bergema memekakkan daun telinga. Bunyi "kwebek-kwebek" milik kodok pun ikut memeriahkan suasana malam. Sekeliling mereka hanya dipenuhi oleh suara-suara binatang malam, meski terkadang masih terdengar bunyi roda sepeda berputar dan kerincingnya dikejauhan sana.

Untuk waktu lama dua bersaudara itu diselimuti keheningan. Tak ada satupun yang mau membuka topik pembicaraan. Oke, minus suara perut Andi yang dari tadi keroncongan minta diisi BBM—bahan bakar makanan.

"Kak, maaf ya. Gara-gara aku kakak jadi telat makan malam." Ujar Rama meminta maaf. Andi hanya mendengus, bosan karena adik bodohnya ini terus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Iya iya terserah." Komentar Andi pendek. _'Tumben sekali_.' Pikir Rama. Biasanya kakaknya ini pasti akan marah-marah kalau jadwal aktifitasnya ada yang terlambat sedikit.

"Oh iya," Andi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "kau bilang kau mengikuti capung dan mau menangkapnya... untuk apa?" tanya Andi penasaran. Sebegitu inginnya kah sang adik untuk memiliki capung sebagai peliharaan? Neh... ia akan coret pilihan itu dari daftar analisis (gadungan)nya.

"Supaya kalau kak Andi ngompol aku bisa langsung menaruhnya dipuser kakak, jadi kakak tidak akan ngompol lagi."

"HE—HEI MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MASIH MENGOMPOL HAH?" seru Andi marah. Dijatuhkannya sang adik dan dikelitikinya Rama sampai mereka berguling-guling nyaris terjatuh kesungai. Ya. Nyaris.

"Auh—iya aku bercanda.. Ahahaha—Andi! Stop—gyaaaa aduh! Sa-sakit!" kata Rama meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya bengkaknya bertambah besar habis diajak berguling-guling. Kali ini Andi merasa bersalah.. amat sangat bersalah.

"Che.. Tunggu disini ya Rama! Aku cari sesuatu untuk meredakan bengkakmu itu."

"Memangnya kakak tahu pakai daun apa?"

"Te-tentu saja! Aku kan pernah nonton _Hunger Games!_"

Rama _sweatdrop_. "Kak, _Hunger Games_ itu kan fiksi.. tidak nyata."

Kali ini Andi merasa dilecehkan. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak! Oke Andi, itu berlebihan. "Meski begitu aku tahu kok! Jangan remehkan seorang kakak ya!" seru Andi tak mau kalah. Apa coba hubungannya pencarian daun dewa dengan status sebagai kakak? Ada-ada saja..

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari daun dewa mengingat itu banyak tumbuh dipinggir jalan. Setelah memetik daun-daun itu dalam jumlah yang cukup, Andi pun segera menuju Rama dan mengobati bengkak Rama yang terlihat sangat parah itu.

"Aduh.. Kak Andi, pelan-pelan.."

"Ini juga udah _selaw_! Sabar dikit napa!"

Kesampingkan percakapan ambigu diatas. Setelah itu keduanya langsung terdiam. Rama terlalu sibuk untuk tidak mengeluarkan 'suara-suara aneh' dan Andi nampaknya sedang serius menangani 'yang dibawah sana'. Jangan _ngeres_ pembaca, maksudnya lagi ngobatin kaki duh!

"Kak, boleh nanya?"

"Hmm." Jawab Andi ala kadarnya. Dirinya masih terlalu sibuk dengan bengkak di kaki Rama yang tak kunjung mengecil.

"Kenapa kakak mencariku? Padahal kakak bisa meminta bapak atau yang lainnya saja untuk mencariku."

Beralih ke-_setting_-an langit. Terlihat burung-burung yang dari tadi asyik terlelap beterbangan karena dikejutkan oleh teriakan melengking Rama karena Andi dengan usilnya memukul daerah bengkak Rama.

"Adududuh! Kenapa sih? Sakit tahu!" teriak Rama misuh-misuh. Ditangisinya sang kaki yang sudah K.O dipukul Andi.

"Lagian, siapa suruh menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas?"

"Eh?" Andi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rama tadi. Dibelakanginya Rama sehingga raut wajahnya tak terlihat. Tapi Rama yakin, ia melihat kuping Andi memerah hebat. Reflek dan tak tahu mengapa, wajah Rama pun ikut terasa hangat.

"Lihat, kunang-kunang!" Rama tersadar. Ditelusuri sekelilingnya hanya ada serangga penghasil cahaya itu diudara. Para jangkrik dan kodok pun semakin naik tingkat keintensitas suaranya. Suasana malam terasa lebih meriah dari biasanya. Dan juga... lebih romantis.

Iya ya, Rama mulai berpikir. Kakaknya itu sebetulnya peduli padanya. Ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakui itu. Dibalik tinju besi yang sering ia perlihatkan kepada teman-teman sebayanya, sebenarnya Andi—kakaknya itu—mempunyai hati yang lembut selembut sutera.

Rama tertawa. Kenapa ia jadi seperti cewek yang tengah dilema? Ada-ada saja!

"Ayo pulang," ajak Andi yang sudah berjongkok—bersiap-siap untuk menggendong ala _piggy-back_. Rama hanya mengangguk pelan dan berusaha untuk menaiki punggung Andi, dibantu oleh Andi juga tentunya.

Melewati sungai, kau akan menemukan sebuah lapangan yang lumayan besar. Dan disitu jumlah kunang-kunang lebih banyak dari yang ada disungai. Suara jangkrik dan kodok pun lebih bising disini. Rama menjadi lebih ngantuk dibanding tadi, mungkin karena nyayian para serangga itu. Disandarkannya kepala berambut cepak itu dipunggung sang kakak. Perlahan, mata sang adik mulai tertutup.

Rama tak pernah menyadari ini sebelumnya, tapi ternyata punggung Andi itu besar juga. Oh iya, tak lupa ada suatu kehangatan yang aneh disini. Rasanya.. begitu nyaman. Ia juga bisa mencium bau tubuh Andi dari sini. Disamping bau apek karena belum sempat mandi—terima kasih karena wkatu mandinya terpotong untuk mencarinya, namun tetap saja.. ada sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman berada disini—didekat kakaknya. Apapun itu, toh, itu tidak membuatnya keberatan. Ia malah senang sekali.

Ah, mukanya menghangat kembali.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Andi pelan. Rama langsung menggeleng cepat, memberi tanda kalau ia belum tidur. "Bagus, soalnya sebentar lagi kita akan sampai rumah. Aku tak mau kau membangunkanku tengah malam nanti karena kelewatan makan malam."

"Hum," kata Rama pendek. Dipendamkannya lagi kepalanya dipunggung lebar Andi. Jujur, sebenarnya itu entah kenapa membuat jantung Andi sekilas berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kakak baik ya! Aku baru tahu~" puji Rama, yang sebenarnya berniat untuk meledek.

"Aku ini memang baik bodoh! Ganteng, udah gitu pinter lagi!" ujar Andi narsis. Silahkan embernya kalau mau muntah #Plak

"Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin menikahi seseorang yang seperti kak Andi!"

"Kalau gitu nikahi saja aku, bodoh!"

...

_Krik krik_ _krik_.

Ada sebuah keheningan yang canggung disini.

'_Ugyaaaa! Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Bodohh!'_ Andi kalang kabut sendiri. Rasanya roh tubuhnya sudah terbang meninggalkan raganya.

"Kak.."

"Uwaaa! Rama! Jangan anggep serius yang gue omongin tadiii! Tadi itu cuma ber—"

"Uahahahaha!" Rama tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sampai hampir membuatnya jatuh terjerebab. Andi bingung, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Kau.."

"Tenang saja kak!" Rama memeluk Andi erat, sehingga membuat sang lelaki yang lebih tua kewalahan. "Aku tak akan mungkin menikahi kakak! Tidak selama jutaan tahun pun aku tidak akan! Aku ini masih normal kak! Ahahahaha."

Andi menghela napas lega. Adiknya ini memang masih polos seperti orang bodoh ternyata.

"Lagian siapa juga yang mau nikahin kamu? Laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab yang setiap hari pulang dengan kaki bengkak karena jatuh kesungai karena keasikan mengejar capung untuk kakaknya."

"He—hei! Kau jahat! Dasar kakak jahat! Nanti tak ada perempuan yang naksir kakak loh!"

"Yang ada kamu kali yang kayak gitu."

"I—ih!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rama! Hoii Rama! Bangun! Letnan Jaka daritadi sudah manggil kita loh!"

"Emm.. Oh, cuma kau, Dagu." Ujar Rama malas sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Otaknya yang lemot masih memproses situasi dan kondisi saat ini.

"Bangun Ram! Letnan udah nyuruh kita buat siap-siap! Nanti kalau telat kau tahu sendiri kan hukumannya, hiii!" kata si Ari ikut-ikutan, atau istilah kerennya _jb jb_ a.k.a _join_ bareng.

Oh iya, dia kan ditugaskan bersama ke-19 orang lainnya untuk memberantas markas bandar narkoba disalah satu gedung kawasan kumuh Jakarta. Dan karena itu ia disuruh ke markas pusat pagi-pagi sekali.. sampai meninggalkan istrinya yang masih terlelap.

"Dagu, Ari! Kalian sedang apa?" Letnan Jaka berteriak mengagetkan mereka semua. Sontak Dagu dan Ari membalas panggilan Letnan Jaka dengan serempak. "Ka-kami sedang membantu Bratayudha bersiap-siap pak!"

"Cepat kalau begitu! Kita akan terlambat!" seru Jaka lantang. Dagu dan Ari langsung berlari kebarisan dengan was-was dan takut.

Rama ikut menyusul keduanya setelah memasukan pisau bergeriginya kedalam sarung yang ada dipergelangan kakinya. Ia masih heran dengan _flashback_ semalam. Kenapa saat ia ingin menghadapi misi maut ini ia malah memimpikan _dia_? Kenapa bukan istrinya? Atau kehidupan berkeluarganya setelah ini? Atau bapak-ibunya? Kenapa harus keparat yang kabur dari rumah dengan pengecutnya 6 tahun lalu?

"Rama ayo cepat! Jangan lelet seperti siput!"

"Siap letnan!"

Rama melirik kearah belakang. Ditatapinya daftar kriminal yang menjadi incaran polisi sampai saat ini. Para penjahat kelas kakap yang ada saja tingkahnya dan dengan beruntungnya selalu lolos dari hidung tajam para polisi.

Dan salah satu mereka ada yang menangkap ketertarikan seorang anggota tim SWAT. Seseorang yang selalu membuat syaraf-syarafnya mendidih karena penuh amarah akan_nya_. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi panutannya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah melindunginya dan mengkhawatirkannya sebagai seorang kakak. Seseorang yang dulu pernah mengunci hatinya dalam belenggu bernama _cinta_.

Dicari,

Andi Bratayudha, tangan kanan dan otak dari bisnis narotika Tama.

Seseorang yang dicap licik oleh pasukan kepolisian, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Dengan bagian kecil hatinya yang masih mengakui peranan penting seorang Andi dalam hati dan hidupnya dulu.

"Ck, bodoh!"

Rama pun memperkencang larinya dan menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah siap ditempat.

—_**FIN**_

* * *

**Sebenernya saya ga tahu nama lengkap Andi jadi ya.. disamain aja deh sama Rama #plak. ****Review?**


End file.
